


Finally

by Director_Carter



Category: Jessica Lange/Susan Sarandon - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kissing, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Director_Carter/pseuds/Director_Carter





	Finally

"And that's a wrap!" Ryan yelled. Susan got up an put her robe on. Finally, the last episode. "Great job everyone, let's clean this up and don't forget about the celebration drinks later!" Jessica was already heading to her trailer. Of course, Susan had to ask her co-star and a good friend will she go to the bar later with the crew. She's going to make her do so, anyway. "Jess!" Susan came behind her. "Are you coming tonight?" She asked with a smile. "Well, um.. I'm pretty tired so I don-" she started. "Oh my gosh don't be such party killer, first drink is on me" She winked and left without leaving Jessica room to complain. Great, that's done too. Jessica got into her trailer and started dressing up. Gosh, that woman could make her do anything. Of course, that smile was enough to make her knees weak and her heart beat a little faster. She was a great friend and nothing more. "My sexuality is up for grabs" Jessica muttered while looking for a dress for tonight. "What does that even mean? Well, certainly not that she would be into me anyway." When picking out a dress, Jessica thought about many factors. Most importantly, will it look good enough to impress Susan. It was more of her soft spot for the older woman to make sure everything she does is provocative enough. She put on a dress, black dress, knee length and some simple heels. Her hair was a little bit curly and messy just the way she knows could win many men, and women, in her life. With a deep sigh and one last look in the mirror she left for the bar. Whole crew was there, music was loud and it was very crowded. She walked to the bar and ordered martini. Nice way to start off the evening. Just when she turned around to look for some familiar faces, and of course, Susan's, someone put a hand over her shoulder. "That one's on me" the familiar voice said. "You came after all! I knew you can't say no to me!" Jessica smiled at that. 'Oh if you only knew' she thought. "C'mere, I have a table in the corner" Susan said and took their drinks and led the way. Jessica unconsciously bit her lower lip at the sight of Susan's bare back. That dress really fit her. They sat next to each other. "You look great tonight Jess" finally said Susan. "I mean, not like you don't every day". She took a sip of her drink. Jessica smiled at the compliment and more quietly said "You should see yourself". "I heard that Miss" Susan playfully said. "Although, I must admit, it means so much more when you tell me that. At least I know you're not saying it for the boobs." Oh. It was pure luck that the corner was dark enough to hide the blush on Jessica's face. She took a big gulp of her drink to get her nerves to calm. "So, now that the show is finally done, what do you plan on doing?" Jessica asked to change the subject. "Well, I was going to get drunk tonight and possibly take someone nice home to celebrate properly." She smiled at Jessica and not so subtly put her hand on the younger woman's bare knee. "Know anyone suitable?" "Erm, well, not really." Quickly said Jessica and did her best to not acknowledge the hand on her knee and the blood rush through her body. The touch felt electric and Jessica blamed it on the alcohol she had so far. After more than a few drinks they both were wasted. Jessica got up and swayed on her feet. Susan quickly got up to hold her firmly. Jessica smiled at her face and it was the most beautiful thing Susan saw. This woman, less than an inch away from her face, smiling with the light barely coming to her corner. Jessica probably didn't notice how Susan's eyes drifted to her lips for a brief moment. Susan led them out through crowded place on fresh air. "I'm taking you home love" she said and started walking them. "I need to sit" finally said Jessica after few steps. "Okay, there" They walked to the branch that was in the park. They sat and Jessica put her head on Susan's shoulder. "Seems like you're taking someone nice home after all" she blurted out. She knew well enough what she said but she decided to blame it on the drinks if Susan noticed anything strange. Susan took her chin and raised her head. "If you wanted to go with me you didn't need to ask. I planned on it since I saw you the first day of filming". Jessica then got close to her, and with her lips just an inch away from Susan's ear whispered "Can I grab what's up for grabs?". Susan burst out laughing at that. "Is that what you want?" Jessica nodded yes while trying to watch the way Susan's lips spread into perfect smile. "Oh my god, just kiss me already" said Susan before leaning into the kiss while holding the back of Jessica's head. Jessica wasn't complaining. The kiss was perfect. The warmth of Jessica's mouth felt better than anything else. The hand on Susan's thigh was enough to make her give Jessica anything she asked for. Why did it take her so long to just go for it? They both obviously wanted it. When they pulled away Susan took her hand and got up. "My apartment isn't far away from here" she said and locked their hands. It was everything Jessica asked for since day one.


End file.
